Sims Broadcasting System
Sims Broadcasting System is ani American internet video streaming television channel which is owned by Miller Technology Omnimedia Incorporated that shows a variety of programming, with a focus on sims lives. Sims Broadcasting System (which also goes by SBS) was originally known as WSCG, a cable terrestrial station that broadcast from Lynn Haven, Florida, during the late 1990s. WTSG reportedly stood for "w'atch '''t'his 'S'ims 'g'row" (although the "TSG" officially stood for The Sims Group, the forerunner to Sims Broadcasting System). Availability SBS is a national cable and satellite channel, available throughout the entire United States. The operations of WSBS (channel 2) and '''SBS Superstation were split in October 2007, with the over-the-air channel becoming WSET-TV, a general-entertainment independent station focused on the Lynn Haven area only. For the first time, the national SBS feed is available to cable and satellite subscribers within channel 2's viewing area. History Early years WTSG, which dated back to summer 1999, as a terrestrial station, had been internet video streaming feed from that time to all of the worldwide audience. Early programming included movies from the 1930s and 1940s; such old sitcoms as Father Knows Best, Green Acres, Hazel, I Love Lucy, and The Lucy Show; and such Japanese animated shows as Astro Boy, Kimba the White Lion, Marine Boy, The Space Giants, Speed Racer, and Ultraman. The station also carried sports, such as Florida Marlins baseball, Orlando Magic basketball, and National Wrestling Association. Community]] WTSG also bid very low on programming, causing network affiliates in the market to get the stronger shows. But, because of commitments that the affiliates had to their networks, they kept the shows only a few years and rarely renewed them, after which WTSG bought second-hand shows at much lower prices. By the mid 2000s, The Andy Griffith Show, The Flintstones, Leave It to Beaver, The Little Rascals, My Three Sons, Star Trek, The Three Stooges, and many others were added the schedule. Recent Years In 2010, most markets below the top 20 lacked independent stations running general entertainment and generally had only Sims Broadcasting Company, National Sims Broadcasting Company, Sims Central Broadcasting System, and an educational station. Cable systems in such areas carried stations from neighboring markets and if possible the independent station (often 60 to 200 miles away). In some markets, however, this was not an option. This left cable systems with three markets lacking an independent station and two to three affiliates from each major network. In 2011, SBS had confirmed the rumors that have been surrounding them when they are going to add a California and Maine offices to their networks. By March 4, 2011, the Maine office is not been found but the California office is located in Thousand Oaks, California. Thousand Oaks is a suburb of Los ANgeles, California. Programming overview First Run Original Programming #All My Sims (September 5, 2011 - Current) #Sims General Ward (September 5, 2011 - Current) #The Real Housewives of... (April 4, 2011 - Current) ##The Real Housewives of Sunset Valley (April 4, 2011 - Current) ##The Real Housewives of Riverview (September 11, 2011 - Cuttent) ##The Real Housewives of Barnacle Bay (February 14, 2012 - Current) #Sim Brother (Premires Spring 2011) Syndication Repeats #Desperate Housewives (premieres Summer 2011) Upcoming series/pilots # The pilot and subsequent episodes of the drama series, Desperate Housewives, have been ordered and scheduled to air in 2011 - 2012 season. # A reality series The Real Housewives of Riverview will premiere in the summer of 2011. # An up-coming summer reality series entitled Sim Brother (Both main series and Celebrity Sim Brother), will be airing every Thursday, Sunday, and Tuesday schedule starting the upcoming summer season with Rochelle McCullers as host for both versions. # An reality series, has been picked up for the upcoming 2011 - 2012 season. # A police procedural \ legal \ drama series, entitled Crime and Punishment, that will focus on the inner workings of the legal and police practices. It is scheduled to air in the 2011 - 2012 season. # The spin-off reality series The Real Housewives of Riverview of the The Real Housewives of... franchise, will air in the 2011 - 2012 season. # ''The Real Housewives of Barnacle Bay'' will debut in early 2012, See also # 1999 - 2000 network television schedule # 2000 - 2001 network television schedule # 2001 - 2002 network television schedule # 2002 - 2003 network television schedule # 2003 - 2004 network television schedule # 2004 - 2005 network television schedule # 2005 - 2006 network television schedule # 2006 - 2007 network television schedule # 2007 - 2008 network television schedule # 2008 - 2009 network television schedule # 2009 - 2010 network television schedule # 2010 - 2011 network television schedule # 2011 - 2012 network television schedule # List of American television networks # List of network television stations # List of programs broadcast by SBS Gallery TS3 Generations.jpg Cbs.jpg Japan National Flag.jpg Flag of Canada.gif Grammy1feb12.jpg Emmy Award.jpg StateofWyoming.png StateofIdaho.png StateofArizona.png StateofAlaska.png StateofAlabama.png The Real Housewives of logo.jpg StateofMaryland.png StateofGeorgia.png StateofCalifornia.png StateofMaine.png StateofFlorida.png StateofTexas.jpg TheSims3.gif TS3Logo.png Sims plum-bob1.png Travel.png United States.gif Fast Lane Box.jpg The Sims 3 High-End Loft Stuff Cover.jpg The Sims 3 Ambitions American box art.jpg Sims3Cover-Art.jpg World Adventures.png TS3 TLS Loogo.jpg TS3 Pets.png TS3 Pets Cover.jpg 250px-SimsLateNightArt-PC-Pack-Art.jpg 250px-Official Generations Cover.jpg Sims Broadcasting System Sims Broadcasting System Sims Broadcasting System Sims Broadcasting System Sims Broadcasting System Sims Broadcasting System Sims Broadcasting System Sims Broadcasting System Sims Broadcasting System Sims Broadcasting System Sims Broadcasting System Sims Broadcasting System Sims Broadcasting System Sims Broadcasting System Sims Broadcasting System Sims Broadcasting System category:Celebrity Sim Brother Sims Broadcasting System category:Desperate Housewives Sims Broadcasting System Sims Broadcasting System Sims Broadcasting System Sims Broadcasting System Sims Broadcasting System Sims Broadcasting System Sims Broadcasting System Sims Broadcasting System Sims Broadcasting System Sims Broadcasting System Sims Broadcasting System Sims Broadcasting System Sims Broadcasting System category:Sims Broadcasting System Sims Broadcasting System Sims Broadcasting System Sims Broadcasting System Sims Broadcasting System Sims Broadcasting System Sims Broadcasting System Sims Broadcasting System Sims Broadcasting System Sims Broadcasting System